A Night in the Woods
by wolfboy19
Summary: Seth was mad. So, he went running. Can a certain vampire help him with his anger? Rated M for mature situations.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... blegh**

**Okay, people, it's my first fanfiction. Be nice? Please?**

* * *

Seth was pissed off at the world. His mom, Sam, Jake rejecting him (still pining after that bitch Bella three years later, no less)and latest, his lack of control over his anger; he was repetitively going to the Burlington in Seattle to buy new clothes.

"Ah, fuck!" Seth exclaimed after stubbing his pinky toe on the edge of his metal bedframe. "Damn bullshit bed!"

His normally organized room was in shambles. His posters, painstakingly hung, were ripped off the walls; his few books were strewn across the floor; the bedclothes were shredded; and his clothes were everywhere. Seth's mood was clearly reflected by his personal space.

Even after three years of being a werewolf, he still couldn't contain the rage that caused him to transform. Struggling to master the rage building within, before it forced him to phase, Seth took the precaution of locking his bedroom door. This was a good idea, because shortly after locking the door Seth realized the battle for control was a lost cause. Frantic to leave the room before he phased, Seth threw open the window and jumped out, letting the rage consume him and feeling the wolf form rip out from his body. He snarled unconsciously at his ineptitude over his self.

As he was running, the forest was alive with sounds, inviting Seth to escape from his problems. So, Seth ran. He turned and bolted toward the forest, the blackness of the night posing no issue to his enhanced wolf sight. Dodging around trees, hurtling over fallen trees, Seth failed to notice the direction in which he was running until he burst from the trees into a clearing with a huge white house in the center.

_Fuck, can this night get any worse? I'm on Cullen land! _Seth thought. He turned to run back the way he came…

…and came face to face with a looming vampire. "Seth," the vampire crooned, "I've told you, you can't come here. Then the vampire reached out and stroked the wolfs' muzzle. The cloyingly sweet smell crowded Seth's nose, though didn't fill him with revulsion as the smell of all other vampires did. "Let's go, Seth." The vampire turned and disappeared into the forest, Seth hot on his heels. This time, Seth knew where they were headed.

"You know, Seth, I could get you a cell phone so you wouldn't have to come all the way out here anymore. You could just text me when times like this pop up." The vampire looked at Seth as he spoke, a smirk on his face. The wolf reacted only by increasing his speed.

After what seemed like hours of running, the pair stopped in another clearing, this one much smaller. A tent, suited for multiple people, stood in the center, with a small fire pit situated a few feet in front.

The vampire turned around and again stroked Seth's muzzle. The teenager closed his eyes and phased back.

`" Emmett," Seth whimpered. "Emmett, please…please…"

Emmett said nothing but wrapped Seth in his arms and held him till his heart slowed down. Seth barely reached Emmett's chin, so after he calmed down a bit, he tilted his head up to look at the vampire.

Emmett leaned down and lightly kissed Seth. But slowly, the kiss escalated into something more passionate and lustful. Seth suddenly drew back and looked into the vampire's eyes imploringly, wanting to go further but unwilling to push it if Emmett didn't want to. Emmett kissed him again.

Pleased, Seth gasped and shut his eyes, reaching his arms up to wrap his fingers in Emmett's hair to pull him closer. Emmett obliged and mashed his lips harder against Seth's, slipping his tongue into the werewolf's mouth. As vampire venom coated his mouth, a tingling sensation overcame Seth's tongue, increasing his pleasure.

Emmett reached down and pressed his hands onto Seth's bare back. It was at that moment that Emmett noticed Seth's lack of clothing. Seth seemed to realize it almost simultaneously.

Seth broke the kiss and fingered the bottom of Emmett's tight red tee. The vampire nodded and Seth lifted the shirt until Emmett had to take over to pull it completely off. Once the shirt was gone, Seth studied the vampire's body with appreciation. Bulging arms and pecks, and ripped abs, along with a v-cut waist that drove Seth wild. He was amazed at the godlike body of his vampire. Emmett moved forward, and Seth caressed the body lustfully.

Emmett studies Seth's body, too. A body very like his own, except smaller and darker, not to mention warmer.

Seth slid his hands down and looked into Emmett's eyes when he reached the buckle. Emmett nodded again, and Seth popped the button on the jeans while staring at the rather large bulge contained inside the denim. He pulled the jeans down, and Emmett stepped out of them completely. Now all that separated the two was a tight white pair of boxer-briefs.

The vampire moaned as Seth began to rub his cock through the thin cotton material. "No teasing," Emmett hissed, and he grabbed the underwear and pulled them off, tossing them over with the rest of his clothes.

Freed, Emmett's impressive cock quickly sprang up to smack his stomach. Seth gasped and shifted his weight. He looked into Emmett's eyes once more, and used his arms to pull Emmett's head down for a kiss.

There was no pretense of gentility this time, and Seth gripped the vampire cock and began to stroke it. In response, Emmett reached around and began to tease the smaller male's asshole with his fingers. Seth bit Emmett's tongue in surprise as two fingers quickly entered his ass. "Em, easy, you know it's been a while," Seth mumbled against Emmett's mouth.

Emmett chuckled and began scissoring his fingers to loosen Seth's hole. Seth moaned loudly in time with the vampire's ministrations, pushing his ass back to get the fingers to go deeper. Taking this as his queue, Emmett removed his fingers and lowered Seth to kneel before him. A lustful gleam overcame Seth's eyes as he stared at the phallus standing proudly inches from his face.

Pushing his cock down to aim it at Seth's mouth, Emmett swayed his hips, and the dick brushed against the mouth in front. He pushed forward, and Seth opened his mouth to allow the cock entrance. While Emmett was savoring the heat on his dick, Seth was savoring the flavor of the vampire's penis. _Simply indescribable,_ Seth thought as the cock rubbed along his tongue. _Sweet, with a spicy aftertaste; cold, but hot with lust._ Seth moved his head forward and opened his throat when the cock pushed against the back. He kept moving forward expertly until Emmett's pubes, thick and curly, were pressed against his nose.

Emmett grunted and began to face fuck Seth. Seth complied and began massaging Emmett's thighs and ass while swirling his tongue on the dick in his mouth. This went on until Emmett's legs stiffened. Seth, knowing what was coming, took the cock all the way down his throat, and Emmett spilled his thick load down Seth's throat. Seth could taste the cum in his mouth after Emmett pulled out. Seth stood.

Emmett kissed Seth again and could taste his own seed. The flavor drove him wild with lust. He pulled Seth close, and their cocks rubbed against each other. He reached down and began to stroke both dicks at the same time. The combination of heat and chill quickly brought Seth to climax, and he spilled his seed on their chests and torsos. Emmett used his hand to scoop some cum, and used it to lube Seth's hole. Emmett turned Seth around and pushed his to a tree to lean against. After getting Seth in position, Emmett aligned his cock with the boy's cum-slicked hole.

"Are you ready?" Emmett inquired, to which Seth replied with a moan.

Given the affirmative, Emmett grasped Seth's hips and quickly impaled all ten thick inches into his ass. Seth yelped, doglike, at the initial flash of pain, but soon began to moan as his ass became accustomed to the large cock. "Fuck me, Em. No love-making this time. Please, just fuck me." Seth panted.

"Got it." Emmett said with a dark laugh. "Just fucking."

"Shut up, and move, already!" Seth commanded.

Emmett rolled his eyes and slowly pulled out from Seth's ass; the boy moaned when Emmett slammed back into him. Fully encased in Seth's ass once more, Emmett grinded his hips against Seth, causing the werewolf to throw his head back in pleasure.

Emmett leaned down and grazed his razor sharp teeth on Seth's shoulder as he pounded into him, leaving small scratches. "Emmett! Your v-venom… i-it'll kill me!" Seth panted as he was pounded from behind.

"Only if I bite you; this will just leave scars." Emmett assured Seth.

Seth sighed and pulled himself off the vampire cock, feeling empty at the loss. He turned to look the confused vampire in the eyes. "Lay down, Em. You're not fucking me like I need, so I'll just do it myself!" He pushed Emmett to the ground and waited until he was flat. Seth then straddled the vampire's waist and moved the cock so it would slide back into his ass. He quickly slammed down with all his power, making the cock hit his prostate powerfully. Screaming with pleasure, Seth rose up and did it again.

Feeling put out, Emmett took control again and flipped Seth over onto his hands and knees into the doggy style position and began to mercilessly fuck his from behind. "Harder!" Seth yelled, and Emmett did so. Emmett fucked Seth at a pace no human could survive through, his hips a blur and the sound of flesh on flesh ringing through the clearing.

Yelling in ecstasy, Emmett painted Seth's ass with his cum. Seth threw his head back and moaned as his cum gushed onto the ground beneath him. Seth was breathing hard, but Emmett, having no need for actual breathing, was fine.

Emmett calmly rolled until Seth was under him and smiled as Seth grunted. "Ready for another go?" Emmett asked with a chuckle. Seth grinned back and used his hands to pull Emmett into him. Emmett began a slow fucking, making sure Seth felt every inch of the cock sliding in and out of his ass. Pushing deep into Seth, Emmett would graze, or occasionally hit, Seth's prostate, making the boy whine underneath him. He slammed back into Seth, smashing the sweet spot with so much force that Seth saw white. The abuse of Seth's prostate continued, and it wasn't long before Seth busted another load on himself. "God, Emmett! When you do that it drives me insane!" Seth gasped even as Emmett continued to fuck his brains out. In a good, well GREAT way, of course.

Seth loved the vampire with all his heart, although he had never expressed it to him. He cried out once more as Emmett rammed his prostate, and came again. This time Emmett pulled out as he came, and his cock finally began shrinking.

Emmett stood and lifted Seth bridal style and carried him onto the tent, where they laid together on the queen sized cot outfitted with full bedding and covered up with the duvet.

"Em?" Seth whispered.

"Yes?"

"I… I l-love you…" The words were barely audible, even to Emmett.

Emmett's face smoothed as he smiled, and he whispered, "I love you, too, babe." Into Seth's ear as he fell asleep.

And he continued to whisper it all night.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I didn't use a beta, because I don't have one . so comment and review please?**


End file.
